There's Something I Wanna Say
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Nine months is a long time to wait and it seems even longer for a young Dean Winchester. As he awaits the arrival of his new baby sibling Dean takes the time to talk about everything and everyone...albeit it is Mary's stomach. A series of one-shots.
1. There's Something I Wanna Say

**A/N: This originally started out as a one shot, but then immediately after this one I thought of another little Dean story that- surprise!- had Dean talking to little Sammy while he's in the womb. So I decided instead of littering by page with one shots that are relatively connected I could put them all together in a chapter format. All the stories here will be about Dean talking to Sammy while he's still in Mary's womb, any other little Dean stories (because trust me there** _ **will**_ **be more) will be there on one shots.**

 **Disclaimer: Kripke's like always**

There's Something I Wanna Say

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up on the blanket he had been laying on. On his left a Christmas tree was set up, popcorn strands and homemade ornaments hung from the boughs. Colored lights twinkled and its light casted a soft glow on Dean's young face. He looked over to his right and saw Mary asleep on the couch, a blanket across her legs, arms slung over her head, shirt riding up and the curve of her beginning stomach showed. Dean crawled over to the couch and stood back up on his knees so he was eye level with her stomach.

"Hi," he started. "You haven't met me yet, but I've been the one talk in' to your big brother Dean and when I meet you I'll be even bigger 'cus I'll be four, which Daddy and Mommy says is even bigger.

Mommy says you're growing in there and when you come out you'll be all cryin' and stuff and that it'll be lots of work, 'specially 'cus she won't be able to do lots, but that's okay. Mommy says that when she had me she couldn't do lots then either." Dean wiggled a bit and rested his chin on the couch.

"And they say you'll still be in there for Christmas and I don't like that 'cus I wanted to spend it with you, but maybe it'll be better 'cus the next time Christmas comes around you'll be older, so maybe you'll 'member it. You'll miss my birthday too, but that's okay 'cus I asked Mommy and she said she'll eat extra cake for you." Dean paused. "It's not as good as pie, but you always have cake for birthdays. Maybe this time I can have pie instead, but-hey-when you're born that's your birthday, so maybe I can bring you cake.

Mommy and Daddy says we'll get to learn soon if you're a boy or girl. They say that would could have leaned earlier if you weren't hidin'." Dean frowned. "I dunno what that means, but stop it. I wanna know if you're a boy of a girl. I don't really care, but I just wanna know.

'Cus if you're a girl I can teach you how to do all kinds of things and I know sometimes you'll wanna do girly stuffs with Mommy and I won't be there, 'cus I'll probably be with Daddy doing big boy things. We could still do other stuff like play with cars or hide 'n seek or whatever.

But if you're a boy, then I'll bet you'll be like me. And we can do some stuff too like climbing trees or playing in the dirt or...or I dunno, but it'll be fun too. And we can play with Daddy together and we'll teach you how to do big boy stuff like holdin' doors for people and helpin' Mommy when she needs it. But...but I just wanna meet you." Dean sighed and turned around to lay his head against the couch.

"Sometimes I get lonely 'cus Daddy has to work and Mommy has to work here at home too doing laundry and stuff. Some days I just watch TV on the couch by m'self. But when you get here I'll have someone to play with. It doesn't matter to me if you're a boy or a girl, we'll have lots of fun together. There is something I wanna say." Dean turned back around and put his face right up to Mary's stomach. "One, Mommy's always right. I learned that one from Daddy. Two, Daddy gives the bestest bear hugs; they make a sad day a happy day. And three, no matter what we'll be the bestest friends and I promise I'll be the bestest big brother I can be."

Dean yawned and rested his head against Mary's stomach. "And we'll take naps together 'cus I'm really tired and if you're gunna cry and fuss like Mommy says both of us are gunna wanna sleep."

Mary moved and Dean lifted his head up and saw Mary supporting her head on her hand looking down at Dean. "Hey there sweetie, when did you wake up?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, it hasn't been that long."

Mary leaned forward and let her hand cup Dean's face. "What have you being doing Dean? You didn't get in any trouble while I was sleeping?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I was just talkin' to the baby."

Mary smiled and kissed his forehead. "Oh did you? Well that's nice."

"I didn't wanna wake you up 'cus I know you've been tired."

"Oh, sweetie. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Dean shook his head. "It's okay. I take naps all the time. Don't adults?"

Mary gave Dean a weary smile. "No, normally not."

"Oh." Dean looked down at her stomach and let his hands rest on each side of her slightly curved belly. "Hey, go easy on Mommy, baby. You gotta take one for the time this time."

Mary pulled Dean into a hug and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sweetie, that's just how babies are. It means he's growing, so he'll be healthy when he gets here."

"He," Dean asked with confusion and excitement.

Mary pulled back and looked at her son. "We weren't supposed to tell you until Christmas, but yes, you're going to have a little brother."

Dean grinned. "What's his name?"

Mary smiled. "Samuel."

He frowned. "That's long. Longer than mine."

"I know Dean."

Dean scooted back down until he was level with Mary's stomach and smiled. "Hey there Sammy, it's you're big brother Dean. We're gunna have a lotta fun adventures together."


	2. Hi There!

**A/N: I figured an origin for why Dean talked to Sammy in the womb seemed appropriate. I wrote this after wisdom teeth surgery, but during the "fun" drugs. During that I decided to explain seasons 7-9 of Supernatural to my mom. The highlights include:**

 **-Cas's stomach is full of Leviathan**

 **\- Crowley is a douche bag (and so is Metatron)**

 **-Namoi is a bitch**

 **-Cas needs Dean 'cus Dean needs Cas and he lifted him from perdition**

 **-Kevin is the prophet and that's racist**

 **-Cas pulled the angel tablet out of chest all AAAAAHH like**

 **-And CHARLIE! You can't forget about CHARLIE!**

 **My mom was so confused she thought I was saying "Cats" instead of "Cas" and she honestly hasn't watched Supernatural. Clearly Supernatural doesn't make any more since trying to explain through gauze.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: KRIPKE!**

Hi There

Dean stared out in front of himself and watched as Mary walked by the TV, upside down. "Dean, all the blood is going to rush to your head if you sit like that on the couch. Why don't you sit up sweetie?"

Dean frowned. "But everyfing looks cool like this."

"But it's not good for you. Why don't you come help me fold towels," suggested Mary.

Dean flipped himself around and sat up; the sudden change in position had the blood rushing to his head. He raised his hands up to his head to steady his dizziness before crawling off the couch and following Mary to her and John's bedroom. She sat the laundry basket on the bed and Dean climbed up on the bed and sat next to it. He pulled a towel out of the basket and handed it to Mary so she could begin to fold it. "Mommy, why did you hafta go to the hospital again?"

Mary sat the neatly folded towel down and he handed her another. "Because of the baby."

"Oh," Dean said as if the answer still confused him. "Why?"

"They have to make sure the baby is doing alright and that the baby is healthy and happy," she explained as she laid more folded towels on the bed as Dean kept handing them to her. "I'll have to go often so they can keep track. Don't worry about it sweetie; it means I'm doing fine and so is the baby."

"Ohhh," his face scowled up in deep thought. "So how did the baby get in there?"

Mary paused as she folded a wash cloth and thought about what kind of answer she should give to this inevitable question. "The angels gave me the baby."

Dean tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

She scooted some towels over and sat down on the bed so she was eye level with Dean. She hugged him close and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you know how we pray to the angels every night to watch over us."

"Yeah."

"Well, one day your daddy and I prayed for a baby because we loved you so much and we wanted you to have a younger sibling."

"Oh...so if I prayed I'd have a baby too?"

Mary laughed. "No sweetie. Only parents can have babies. Little boys can't."

Dean picked up another towel. "Do the angels answer all prayers?"

"They answer them when they believe they need to be. Not every prayer needs to be answered." Mary took the towel from Dean and began to fold it. "The angels do a good job at that."

He looked up at Mary. "Do you think the angels would let me talk to the baby?"

"Why would you want to sweetheart?"

"Cause doesn't the baby need to know about us? So thats it won't be scared when it meets us. There's lots of things the baby needs ta know."

Mary smiled and hugged Dean tighter. "You don't have to ask the angels for that. Why don't you talk to him right now?"

"How," asked Dean in confusion and wonder.

Mary pulled up on her sweater to expose her flat, pale stomach. She gently placed her fingers on both side of her stomach, wedding ring flashing in the light. "Well the baby's right here," she gestured to her abdomen, "so if you get close, kinda like this." She moved Dean so he was closer to her stomach. "Then the baby can hear you, no angel required."

Dean's face lit up and poked Mary's stomach. "Really? The baby will hear me?"

"Yep," Mary said with a smile. "Why don't you try it out?"

He leaned in a bit closer and could smell Mary's perfume clinging to her skin. "Hi there. I'm Dean, your big brother. Did you know that angels put you in Mommy's stomach?" Mary laughed and Dean could feel it vibrate through her body. "I bet that means you've seen angels, huh? I wanna see the angels 'cus Mommy says they helps people."

He sat up straighter and looked up at Mary. "If babies come from angels, why don'ts I 'member them?"  
Mary pulled her sweater back down and planted a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Well that was a long time ago and we've made so many memories that the older ones couldn't stay."

"So does that mean the baby won't 'member me talkin' to it?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's different with big brothers." Dean beamed under the new title and Mary ruffled his hair. "C'mon, let's finish the laundry and then if you want you can tell the baby more important things."

"Okay," exclaimed Dean. He handed her a blue towel and she folded it. She noticed that as he handed and she folded that he looked pleased with himself. Mary held a bit of a chuckle under her breath. If he was this excited about being a big brother now it could be even more interesting when the baby actually arrived. Especially depending on what Dean decided was "important" to tell the baby. 


	3. Dean Winchester: 4 Year Old Chick Magnet

**A/N: I'm back! And it's been awhile hasn't it? I didn't plan to take this long of a break, but it just seemed to happen. Thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys send me! For reference, this chapter takes place when Mary's about six/seven months pregnant. She definitely has a belly now. This story was actually inspired by something my youngest nephew said when he was younger. Babes' just say the darnedest things.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **mooslvr: I certainly will and don't worry, this chapter has some laughs.**

 **kalybarger: Certainly!**

 **Disclaimer: Kripke's as usual**

Dean Winchester: 4 Year Old Chick Magnet

"Can I push the cart? I wanna push the cart," asked Dean excitedly.

Mary pulled the clunky, grey cart apart from the others and guided it away from the store's entrance. "You're too short to push the cart sweetheart. You can sit in it."

Dean crossed his arms. "But I'm a big boy now and big boys don't sit in the cart."

Mary put her purse in the seat were her four year old normally sat. "Are you sure? We might be here for a while and it's a big store. You might get tired."

He looked at the seat in deep thought for a few seconds before shaking his head vigorously. "Nope! I can walk."

Mary gave her son a wary look. "Okay. Are you excited to pick out stuff for baby Sammy's nursery?" 

"Yeah! Can it be cars? I think Sammy would like cars."

"Your daddy and I already picked out a theme."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Baseball."

"Oh, what are we gettin' today?"

Mary pushed the cart towards the baby department and Dean trailed behind. "Well, we still have to get a few things even though we got quite a bit at the baby shower. He'll probably need a few more onesies, blankets and socks for sure. I thought you could pick out something for him too."

Dean's face brightened. "Really?"

Mary smiled. "Yes. Is there anything you really want to get him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He walked closer to Mary and poked her stomach gently. "Hey Sammy. What'd ya want? There's lots of stuff here." Dean sprinted down towards the baby aisle that had toys and stuffed animals in it. "There's cars, and blocks, and lots and lots of animals, and these chunky sorta books and these chewy things-"

"Dean," Mary said gently.

"Yeah," he said as his wide eyes roamed over the contents of the aisle.

"Why don't you get Sammy a stuffed animal? He won't be able to play with those other toys until he's older. He won't be able to play with the stuffed animal in the beginning, but he will be able to play with it sooner than those other toys."

"Okay." He looked at the wall of stuffed animals, some big, some small. Some fuzzy, some fluffy. Some bright colors, while others matched the animals' natural appearance. Dean picked up a spotted dog and held it to Mary's stomach. "What about this one Sammy?" He placed his hand on Mary's stomach, but he didn't feel a kick so he took it as a no. He put it back and pulled a moose out instead. "What about this one? It has these really cool things on it," he said referring to the moose's antlers. He placed it next to Mary's stomach, but there was no response for it either.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

He looked up at his mother and put the moose back on the shelf. "It's how I talk to Sammy. If he kicks, then I bet he's really excited about it. Only he hasn't yet for any of the ones I've picked out." He pouted. 

Mary ruffled her eldest boy's hair. "You'll find something. And if you don't today we can come back another time."

His pout deepened. "But I wanna get it today."

"Well then, why don't you try a few more," suggested Mary.

Dean kicked his foot against the floor. "Alright." He went back to the display and this time picked up a medium sized penguin. "What about this one Sammy?" This time when he placed it on top of Mary's belly he felt a kick against his small palm. Dean beamed and put the fuzzy animal into the cart. "This one."

Mary looked a bit confused. "A penguin?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yep. Let's go and get the other stuff!" He slipped under Mary's arms and between her belly and the cart to push it, but he was still too short.

"Still not happening sweetie. Maybe when after Sammy's born you'll be big enough to push it."

Dean frowned and moved away from the cart, but stuck to Mary's side as she pushed the cart down the aisle where baby clothes were kept. Dean kept himself entertained while Mary picked out other baby essentials by grabbing the push bar for the cart and swinging himself back and forth on it. When he swung forward the cart squeaked and when he swung backward the cart squealed. Dean's little sneakers rubbed against the tile flooring in the store and caused his momentum to stutter. As he picked up momentum the front tires of the cart rose just a bit, each time going just a bit higher. " _Dean Winchester_! What do you think you are doing?"

Dean came to an abrupt stop and let go of his grip, landing on his feet. He turned around and saw Mary clutching a baby bath towel and raised eyebrows. "I got bored."

Mary sighed and tossed the baby bath towel into the cart. "Dean, you can't do that to the cart. You might hurt it and yourself."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Okay, but if you do it again, you're holding on to cart and you're not allowed to leave," warned Mary.

Dean nodded his head and pouted. "Okay."

Mary went back to looking at baby apparel and Dean started to get antsy. He was just _so_ bored. When Mary was doing anything important Dean wasn't allowed to talk to Sammy. He didn't like it, but he understood. He didn't want to keep her from anything important, and shopping counted. Dean started to hum a song he heard when John took him in the Impala. He started to hum louder and tried to keep beat of the song on the cart, making a loud rattling sound. And before he knew it he was back to swinging on the cart. Mary turned around and raised an eyebrow towards her son. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes. "Dean, what did I tell you?"

"Ta not to."

She sighed and Dean glumly walked to the side of the cart and held on to the top of one of the sides. "I'm almost done sweetie and then we can leave." Dean sulked as he held on to the cart. It didn't take long before Mary put the rest of the baby supplies in the cart. "I think that's everything." She pushed the cart and Dean walked dutifully beside it, his grip still on the cart.

"Sammy," he said as he leaned his head back to be closer to Mary's stomach. "Whatever you do, don't swing on the cart."

Mary had to hide the laugh that was about to escape her lips. She was a bit sleep deprived and without knowing it Dean managed to both make her mad and smile.

"And if Mommy says she'll make you hold the cart she _really_ means it."

The Winchesters arrived at the checkout were Dean unsuccessfully tried to help Mary put objects from the cart on to the conveyor belt. The saleswoman checking them out smiled at the young Winchester's antics. He looked over at her and grinned. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my Mommy." He pointed to Mary's stomach. "And that's my baby brother Sammy." He tried again to help Mary, but she gently pushed his hands away.

The woman smiled. "You're going to make a good big brother."

"Yep!" He beamed. "I talk to him all the time to keep him company."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" He leaned in closer to Mary's stomach. "Sammy, the nice lady says that I'm going to make a good big brother."

The woman and Mary exchanged glances. "You have a very helpful son."

She sighed and smiled. "He can be some days." She looked at the total and pulled some cash out of her wallet. "But other days I have to put him down for a nap just so I walk without the fear I'm going to crash into him."

She chuckled and handed Mary back his change. "I bet they'll get along if Dean has anything to say about it."

Dean tried to pull a bag away from the bag distributor, but it was stuck. "He is like that." Mary reached down and unstuck it so her son could carry it.

"Thank you," said Dean with a wide grin.

The woman laughed and waved to him. "You're welcome."

Mary grabbed the last bag and pushed the cart back with the others before grabbing Dean's hand and exiting the store.

 **A/N: For those who wanted to know "Why a penguin?" In one of the nursery scenes there is a giant penguin behind Sam's head as he talks with Azazel. And if you guys want to keep me motivated drop me some prompts.**


End file.
